


Every Time We Touch

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon character deaths, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: Soulmates. Soul bonds. Everyone in the wizarding world has one but sometimes you don't know it until you touch them and see flashes of their past. And if you're very lucky, you can glimpse their future...Soulmate AU. Multiple pairings.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange/Benjy Fenwick, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan/Lee Jordan, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Demelza Robins, Gabrielle Delacour/Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott/Cho Chang, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Viktor Krum, Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil/George Weasley, Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Gideon Prewett, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley, Terry Boot/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

**September 1, 1971**

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Sirius Back heard the Sorting Hat shout the word and grinned. Mother would be furious when she found out. _Worth it,_ he thought, handing the Sorting Hat back to Professor McGonagall. The red and gold Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, drowning out the boo's and hisses of the Slytherins who had fully expected the first born son and heir of House Black to join their ranks. 

A third year boy with brown eyes and bright red hair leaped up to shake Sirius's hand, grinning from ear to ear. The moment their palms connected, Sirius felt an odd tingling, images flashing before his eyes in quick succession - orchards; a young mother was running after twin boys with flaming red hair, a baby in her arms. 

_"Give that back!" she cried, her cheeks flushed as one of the boys waved a photograph in his hand, dancing out of her reach. "Mum! The boys stole my picture of Arthur! Make them give it back!"_

_"Gideon! Fabian! Stop tormenting your poor sister," a motherly voice called._

" _We're just looking," the boys replied innocently, grinning at their sister, one flinging the photograph at her._

_A gust of wind blew the treasured picture into a muddy puddle and the girl retrieved it, bursting into tears._

_"It's ruined! You've wrecked it! Why do you always ruin everything?"_ she cried as the images faded. 

Sirius blinked and shook his head, frowning in confusion. Had this boy seen everything he saw? Was he a Legilimens? Worse, had the boy seen into _his_ head? Seen the slamming doors, breaking glass and violence of Grimmauld Place? 

"I'm Gideon. Gideon Prewett," the boy said, his face giving nothing away as he let go of Sirius's hand and sat back down next to his twin. 

"Potter, James!" Professor McGonagall called. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" came the Sorting Hat's reply seconds later, and Sirius quickly forgot about Gideon Prewett as his new best friend sat beside him with a triumphant grin. 

* * *

**November 7, 1973**

"James? James, please wake up," Sirius pleaded. 

His best friend was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. He was hurt and Sirius knew it was all his fault. 

"It's my fault, it's my fault," Sirius muttered to himself, willing James to open his eyes. 

If only he hadn't suggested to James that they sneak out and practice Quidditch on the pitch in the middle of the night. If only he hadn't picked up his Beater's bat and tried to show off. If only he hadn't thought it was funny to release a bludger in the dark. If only he hadn't been such an arrogant prat - 

"Sirius?" a voice called. 

Sirius pushed the curtain next to James' bed aside and came face to face with Gideon Prewett. 

"What are you doing up here?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself. 

"Pissed off a bunch of Slytherins," Gideon grinned. "I just wanted to see how riled up I could get them." 

"Did they hex you?" Sirius asked, his eyes raking Gideon's freckled skin for burns and hex marks. 

"I gave as good as I got," Gideon said proudly. 

"Don't be a bloody hero," Sirius said, shaking his head. 

"Why not? It's fun being a hero," Gideon said unapologetically. 

"It's stupid," Sirius said with conviction. 

Gideon shrugged. 

"Whatever passes the time," he replied with a wink. "What happened to him?" he added, nodding at James. 

"Got hit by a bludger," Sirius said tensely. 

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Gideon said, giving Sirius's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

The memory flooded him instantly. 

_"What's the matter, Prewett? Didn't your blood traitor daddy teach you how to fight like a man?" a voice rang through a darkened corridor, taunting him._

_Gideon was limping; a deep gash in his leg was trickling blood in a steady stream onto the floor._

_"At least my dad taught me how to fight with honour. You're just a bunch of dirty, cheating cowards," Gideon replied fiercely. "Stupefy!"_

_"You'll have to do better than that, blood traitor! Confringo!" a cold voice replied, grey eyes gleaming in the darkened corridor._

_Regulus,_ Sirius realised as the memory faded. 

He looked up at Gideon, about to apologise, about to try and convince him that he was nothing like his brother, but the words got stuck in his throat. 

"See you round, Sirius," Gideon said with a forced smile. "Hope your mate's okay," he added, hobbling to the door. 

Sirius watched him go with regret. 

* * *

**December 18, 1975**

The fifth floor corridor was deserted. It was just the two of them. 

Gideon pressed his lips to Sirius's, kissing him eagerly. 

The memories flooded Sirius and he tried to drown them out, tried to stay focused and grounded in the moment, in the feel of Gideon's lips on his. 

They'd been dating for four months now, since the end of the summer. And every time Gideon so much as looked at him with his smouldering brown eyes, Sirius felt his insides melt. Gideon's memory tugged at his consciousness and Sirius felt himself give way to it. 

_"Are you joining up?" Molly's voice was low, anxious._

_"Fabian and I are joining the Order as soon as we graduate. Dumbledore already asked us," Gideon replied._

_"But, Gideon, what if - "_

_"I have to do this," Gideon said firmly. "Someone has to stand up for what's right."_

_"But why does it have to be you?" Molly said tearfully._

_"Don't you want this baby to grow up safe?" Gideon asked, gently touching his sister's rounded stomach. He was rewarded with the flutter of the baby growing inside her. "Don't you want him and Bill and Charlie to grow up safe? To come to Hogwarts and not be called blood traitors or be attacked for it?"_

_"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Molly replied. "Arthur and I think it's a girl."_

_"I just know," Gideon said with a grin. "Answer the question, Molly."_

_"Fine. Yes, I - I want those things. Of course I do! I want my children to be safe. But I want you safe too. Don't be a hero, Gideon. Promise me," Molly pleaded._

_"I promise. I want to be there to see this little guy grow up," Gideon said;_ his voice grew faint as the memory dissolved. 

"What the fuck?" Sirius said, showing Gideon hard in the chest. 

"What?" Gideon said defensively. 

"You're joining the fucking Order?" Sirius said angrily. 

"How did you - one day we're going to have to talk about this memory sharing thing," Gideon muttered. 

"Not today. Today we're talking about _you_ joining the Order," Sirius said fiercely. 

"Keep your voice down!" Gideon hissed. "What's the matter with you?" 

"I'm sorry if I have a problem with my boyfriend signing up to be a bloody hero without telling me," Sirius said sullenly. "I don't want you to get yourself killed!" 

"I won't. I know how to look after myself," Gideon promised. 

"Promise me you won't be a bloody hero. If it gets bad, you get out and get yourself somewhere safe," Sirius begged. 

"I promise," Gideon said, sealing his word with a kiss. 

* * *

**October 23, 1981**

"Friends, family, we gather here today to farewell our fallen friends, our brothers in arms. They fought bravely, like true sons of Godric Gryffindor. They died like heroes… Please raise your glasses to Gideon and Fabian Prewett…." 

Sirius drained his glass of firewhiskey in one, savouring the burn of the amber liquid, wiping savagely at the tears that fell from his eyes. 

"You promised me. You fucking promised me," he murmured, walking away from Gideon's grave. 

The emptiness was a howling abyss inside him. An abyss he would fill with firewhiskey. He would gladly drink until he drowned in it. 

One light remained in his world - Harry. 

* * *

**June 18, 1996**

"Harry, take Neville and get out of here! Don't be a bloody hero!" Sirius told his godson, ducking as another curse flew overhead. 

"You can do better than that," Sirius grinned, engaging Bellatrix. "You're not even trying!" 

Bellatrix's eyes flashed with rage, fuelling the hail of curses that she rained down on Sirius. 

A whisper distracted him, just as one of his cousin's curses struck him squarely in the chest. 

Warmth spread through him, rather than the cold he expected to feel as he fell. 

He looked up into a pair of smouldering brown eyes. 

"I made you a promise once," Gideon said softly. 

"You didn't keep it," Sirius said bitterly. "Bloody hero though." 

"Bloody hero," Gideon agreed, capturing Sirius's lips in a kiss. 

No flashes of memories, no pain, no echoes of his godson screaming his name. Just him. Just Gideon. Sirius Black was home at last. 


End file.
